Enemies', Family, Friends', Lovers'
by 80Blood08
Summary: When the world began to fall apart my Aunt came for me along with her husband and her daughter. We became apart of a broken group where I met a boy my age and I fell in love with him. We've been making it through and met many people and we've done many things that we can't undo/see, but we've learned that some things you didn't do before you have to now.


AN- So, this is my new story that I will only continue if many people like it. So, I hope you do like it and please review. Enjoy, my Bleeders!

The Walking Dead

Chapter 1: The world has fallen.

I stared at the TV along with my Mother, who was on the right side of me, and my Father, who was on the left side of me. It was on the news channel and they were, the news reporters, going on about a virus that was going around causing the dead to rise and eat living people's flesh. I had a pretty good idea of what was going on, you know, but I didn't really want to believe it, yet, at the same time I wanted to.

"Until the CDC has come to an conclusion about this virus we and the police suggest you stay indoors and do not let anyone infected into your ho-." The woman reporter was cut off by my Father turning off the TV with the remote. I tucked my head in between my knees, while wrapping my arms around my legs.

I felt my Father's eyes on me and then I heard him scoff. "These people are dumbasses belivin' that shit. There ya saw the news now go up to bed. Now!" My Father growled at me and I quickly got up and made my way upstairs to my room. Even though it's a half hour until my bed time, I have to listen to my Father or I'll get fresh bruises that'll be hard to explain to my friends, but not Sophia. Sophia Peletier is my cousin who I consider my sister and my best friend and me and her have many things' that we're both going through and I'm glad to have someone who can relate and understand me.

"Jake, she's scared." I heard my Mother whisper to my Father in a soft voice that cracked. Sophia's Mother Carol, who is my Aunt, and my Mother are living the same life with an abusive husband. Sophia's Father and my Father are exactly the same, but Sophia's Father is kinda chubby while my Father is skinny, but they both beat their wife and daughter. My Mother seems to always try to get him to stop beating me, but it never works my Father is just too cruel. I'll never really understand why my Father is the way he is, but I can't hate him, but I can't love him either. The reason, why I can't hate him is because he's my Father by blood, by flesh and that makes it where I can't hate him and why I can't love him is because he beat's his daughter and his wife two people he's supposed to love and cherish, yet he doesn't.

I stopped when I made it to the very top stair and waited for what I knew would happen. I listen closely as my Father scoffed and then his fist collide with my Mother's face and she fell to the floor with a thud. I moved my hands over my mouth when I let out a whimper and listened as my Father began to beat my Mother. _BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! _Was the only sound I heard as my Father beat my Mother and I couldn't handle it very much, so I began to walk to my room at the end of the hall on the left. I stopped in front of a white door with my name, Jessie Lily Killer, on it and began to open it with shaky hands and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I shuffled over to my bed and picked up my stuffed blue bunny and turned on my pink lava lamp I got for Christmas.

I crawled into my bed and held my bunny tight and close to my heart as I began to cry. My eyes slowly closed and my mind blocked out the sounds of my Mother being beaten as I began to drift off to sleep.

The Walking Dead

_I was running through a field of dead grass and dead walkers' covered the ground around me. I was running beside **** his sheriff hat slightly slipping off his head and he leaned over and gave me a small peck on my chapped lips. I looked over at *-*** as he screamed in happiness. **** patted my back as she past me making her way to ****, her stomach has really gotten big during the wint-._

My dream had been cut off by two blood-curdling screams causing my eyes to shoot open. I slowly got up clutching my blue bunny against my chest as I slowly made my way out of my room. I opened my door as quietly as I could, but it still made a small creaking sound. _Oh shoot! _I yelled mentally as I walked towards the stairs. I looked down, but I didn't see my Mother nor my Father.

"Momma?" I called out softly as I leaned over the wooden railing. I frowned when she didn't say anything back after nearly a full minute. "Momma?" I called out again and I still didn't get an answer back. I put my left foot on the first carpet covered stair taking one last glance over the railing before I began to walk down the stairs. As I began to near the last stair I started to smell something very metallic and there was also a decaying smell too.

The living room, which was at the very bottom of the stairs, was very dark and what was very odd was that our front door was wide open and darkness was pouring into the room. I leaned over to the lamp sitting on the coffee table right beside the couch and the room was drenched with the light reveling a horror I wish I could un-see. Lying on the ground with her flesh being torn from her body was the reason why my Mother hadn't answered my call. Lying beside her was my Father whose body was so torn apart that you couldn't even recognize him anymore. I began to tear-up and let out a strangled cry gaining the attention of… of those _killers._ They stood up and began shuffling towards me and I came out of my shock and began to back up, then I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room. I ran into my room locking the door then pushing my dresser in front of it.

I began breathing hard and noticed my backpack that should have been in my closet, but was lying on the floor beside my bed. I slowly walked over and picked it up, but I nearly dropped it when the _killers _suddenly slammed against the door and I jumped from being frightened. I felt that it was heavy and when I un-zipped it to see some clothes, my hairbrush, my hair ties, a flashlight, a few pocket knives, and my Father's handgun and some ammo. How did this all get in here, I began to wonder, but I then noticed the blood near where my backpack had once been laying. _Could it have been Momma?_ I didn't have time to answer my own question because the_ killers _slammed really hard against the door again and I then noticed the white wooden door was beginning to break under the pressure_. I have to get out of here soon_, I thought.

I put the backpack on my back then began looking for my tennis shoes and my glasses. I saw my black plastic glasses and quickly put them on, even though I can see perfectly fine without them on I still have bad eye sight, so I have to wear them. I then spotted my pink and white tennis shoes with neon green shoe laces and quickly put them on and shoved my, black with a pink heart on them, slippers in my backpack. Now, finally being fully ready I knew there was two ways out of my room without using the door the _killers_ where banging on. One way is jumping out the window, but that would be just suicide and the second way is trying to go through the bathroom in my room, which is connected to my parent's room and going out their room and run down stairs before they noticed.

I decided on the second way. I took a glance at my door before I made my way to the bathroom and I quickly closed it right when I heard my door break. I locked both of the bathroom doors before I went into my parent's room, in hope of slowing down by maybe just a little bit. I ran through my parent's open door the stairs and outside to the street. Even though it was pitch black and I couldn't see where I was going I just ran and I ran, but then suddenly I was blinded by the head lights of a car.

I moved my left hand over my eyes as I tried to see who was driving. "Come on!" I heard a familiar voice shout at me. I was taken back at first, but once I heard their moans and groans I snapped out of my shock and made my way over to Ed's car. I climbed into the backseat where Sophia was and closed the door and put my seatbelt on. Ed began to drive again and we passed my home where those _killers _were eating at my parent's again. I heard Ed scoff as he looked at my parent's and I also heard Carol sniff and Sophia began to cry as we passed my home.

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" Ed yelled at Sophia as she cried I glanced up at Ed and he returned the gaze with a cold stare which I quickly broke away from and turned my gaze towards Sophia. I pulled Sophia into my arms and began to try and calm her down. I felt Caro's hand rubbing are shoulders as Sophia cried into my arms. After she cried in my arms for about 15 minutes, Sophia began to just sniff and not cry anymore. Sophia then suddenly lifted herself up out of my arms and rested her head on my shoulder and began to drift off into a deep sleep. I turned my head towards hers slightly letting out a small sigh, but began to smile as I watched her sleep. I glanced up towards the radio to look at the time which was 12:38 a.m. and that means I only slept for a little over 2 hours. I glanced over at Sophia one more time before I let my head rest on top of hers and I began to drift off.

The Walking Dead

_I was running with ******, ****, and **** from many walkers' and **** was beginning to go into labor. We stumbled through the tombs before **** spotted the boiler room._

"_In here!" **** stated as he opened the door and me and ****** helped **** into the room. **** kept trying to close the door, but soon gave up on it when it didn't close all the way. Me, ****, and ****** followed behind **** as he began to check the room for walkers'. The four of us listened as the walkers' passed, but soon are attention was turned to **** when she suddenly gasped and tightly grasped the chain she was near._

I was suddenly awoken by someone lightly shaking me and I groaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and opened them to meet Sophia's green eyes with my green eyes. She gave me a small smile as she turned to look ahead where there seemed to be many, many people in their cars'. The line of cars' didn't seem to move and it seemed to be aggravating everyone since some people were honking their horns and some people were outside their cars' fighting. I then turned my gaze towards Sophia when she began to unbuckle causing me to start unbuckling.

"Where are we?" I asked her once we both were unbuckled and ready to get out of the car. Sophia turned towards me.

"Were outside of Atlanta." She stated, something she can only do when Ed isn't in hearing range is be calm. I nodded and turned my gaze towards my leather watch I had forgotten to take off before I went to bed last night. It read 2:43 a.m. meaning that all together I've only slept for maybe four hours more or less. This made me groan once more at which Sophia giggled at before climbing out of the car with me right behind her. We made our way to the back of the car which Carol seemed to have opened and we climbed on it and I took my backpack off while she got out the checkers board and began to set it up.

"Hi, um, I'm Lori Grimes and this is my son Carl and that's Shane in the car, um, I was wonderin' if he could play with your girls?" The woman named Lori spoke timidly to Carol as she had her left hand rested on Carl's shoulder. Carl Grimes is a boy who Sophia and I go to school with and I have been crushing on him since pre-school when I first saw him. What sucks though I never have had a class with him it's like somebody just didn't want me to be around him 'till now.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Carol Peletier," Carol spoke to Lori in a soft voice, "Um, this is my daughter Sophia," she said as she patted Sophia's shoulder, "and this is my niece Jessie." Carol stated as she patted my shoulder and I sent them both a small shy smile and sat my blue bunny in my lap.

"You go play with Jessie and Sophia, now. Okay, baby?" Lori spoke to Carl as she patted his back and Carl nodded. I moved to the side of the board as Carl climbed up in front of where the red pieces were lined-up.

"You two can play and I'll watch." I said as both Sophia and Carl looked at me and they both nodded with Sophia making the first move. I never really liked checkers all that much anyway… I watched them play for about 10 minutes now and Carl seems to be winning. The three of us looked up when we suddenly saw helicopters flying above us. I clutched my blue bunny as we watched them fly over Atlanta. Since I was a baby planes and jets and helicopters always seem to freak me out for some reason that I'll never really understand.

"Are we gonna go soon?" Sophia asked as she looked at Carol. I really hope we do I can't stand it here.

"I don't know, baby. I sure hope so." Carol answered in a soft voice looking at Sophia now. It seems for once that an adult doesn't know everything. I let out a sigh, and began to mentally apologize to Carol for thinking something like that. Since I usually ain't these cranky, but when I don't get at least 7 hours of sleep I am very cranky.

"I'm hungry." Carl suddenly said turning towards his mom.

"Join the club." I muttered and Carl glanced back at me and I sent him a smile which he returned for a split second before turning back to his mother, I smirked in victory as Sophia looked at me. I couldn't hold back that comment though since I was starving, yet, Ed wouldn't let me have any food.

"I know, Carl." Lori spoke with slight angry as she turned a ring on her necklace over and over again. "We all are." She finished bringing the ring up to her lips. Carl looked at the ground as if he felt sorry for upsetting his mother. He shouldn't be sorry though his mom should've let him down nicer than that. I suddenly noticed Carol starting to move.

We, me, Sophia, Carl, and Lori, turned towards Carol as she began to speak. "Why don't I get him something to eat?" She asked Lori turning towards the other woman. Carol began to walk around the car before speaking again. "Ed's into all this survival stuff." Lori looked at the woman and began to climb off the front of Shane's car. "We've got enough M.R.E.'s to feed a small army."

"I'd sure appreciate it." Lori spoke, but I knew this wasn't going to end well at all.

"No trouble." Carol spoke as she was opening the car door, but then Ed slammed it close. Me and Sophia exchanged a look of sadness and Carl began looking in between me and Sophia.

"What in the hell did you tell her that for?" Ed growled at Carol, I was truly certain that Ed and my dad were the same when he did that. "We don't even know these damn people." Ed growled again keeping his hand on the door. I felt very sad for Carol as I watched and Sophia and Carl kept playing checkers.

"That boy is hungry. We can spare one box." Carol plead in a shaky voice. A lump grew in my throat when she did, _please don't punch her_, I mentally plead.

"It's called operational security." Ed growled and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes and I heard a small chuckle causing me to look over at Carl who was watching me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled. "How long do you think this stuff is gonna last if you keep running your damn mouth off to everybody we meet?" Ed growled the question at her and I couldn't, but send an apologetic look towards Carl.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Carol's voice broke as she said this and then she looked down and began to walk around the front of the car, while Lori watched her.

Lori looked down then turned around and walked over to Shane. "You getting anything?" She asked him leaning on the car door window.

Shane looked a little pissed off at the radio. "There's nothing." He sighed out and this made me look down, _so a real zombie apocalypse is happening_, I thought.

Lori looked at her hands. "Big surprise there." She said turning her head_. She just doesn't seem to get it does she_, I mentally asked myself. I looked at Carol as she got out her purse and began looking through it.

"No, I mean there's nothing." He said looking at her and now she knows, _but how is she going to react_, I thought, I always have loved drama shows, movies, plays, books, and whatever else there is about drama it's just… great! "Emergency broadcast system stopped, and that recording about the refugee center." He stated shaking his head and Lori looked shocked. Shane climbed out of the car and grabbed the door to close it. "It's all gone." He said slamming the door walking past Lori and she followed behind him. "I'm gonna go up the road, see what I can see." Shane said. Carl began climbing off the back of the car and turned towards his mother.

"I'll come with you." Lori stated still walking behind Shane and they were walking past Carol when she suddenly spoke up showing them what she pulled out of her purse.

"Ed must have forgot to pack those M.R.E.'S I found them in my purse." She said handing them over to Lori who didn't take them. What. The. Fuck. You're just gonna let your son starve?!

"It's all right." Lori said pausing for a second. "Um, listen, do mind keeping an eye on Carl for a minute?" She asked Carol folding her arms across her chest.

"No." Carol said walking around Lori as Lori began to brush through Carl's hair with her fingers as she spoke.

"Shane and I are gonna go scout up ahead a little bit and see if we can find someone who knows what's going on." Lori said in a light country accent as she kept brushing through Carl's, _beautiful_, brown hair with her fingers. Wow, everyday I'm falling more and more for him.

"I want to come with you." Carl plead with his mother most likely knowing she was gonna say no.

"Huh-uh." Lori said shaking her head no to Carl. _Thank you_, now I can spend some more time with Carl! I was squealing in happiness on the inside, but I was confusing myself since I didn't before when he first came over here. "Huh-uh." Lori said again before giving him a kiss on the head, _lucky woman_.

"Hey. We'll be back before you know it. Okay, little man, huh?" Shane said patting Carl's head before turning around and walking away with Lori.

"Your dad's nice." Sophia spoke in a soft voice looking over at Carl. I glanced over at Sophia then Carl.

"Shane's not my dad." Carl began and I didn't like where this conversation was going. "My dad's dead." Carl said looking away and I looked over at Sophia and then turned to look into Carl's eyes.

"Mine is too. You're not alone." I stated softly and Carl looked at me and held my gaze for nearly a full minute until Sophia cleared her throat causing us both to look away. I looked over at her with a light blush on my cheeks and she threw me knowing look.

"Well, since Carl wo-." Sophia was cut off by an explosion which all of us turned to and Carol pulled us into her arms. As we stared at Atlanta being bombed by the military personal in helicopters and I was scared. Sophia began crying while me and Carl just sniffed as if we were about to cry, but we didn't. we watched as what was supposed to be are hope in being safe was exploding into bits' and this caused me to begin crying with Sophia and Carl soon joined in. Carol held us in her arms and tried to calm us the best she could and after a few minutes we calmed down.

"You three go back to playing your game, okay?" Carol said as she rubbed our backs and the three of us nodded. Sophia moved to where I was once sitting and Carl sat where he was before. I sat where Sophia was before and threw her a questioning look.

"What I was saying before is that Carl won and so you have to go against him." Sophia said sniffing a little as she talked and began shifting trying to get comfortable.

"Okay." I said waiting for Carl to make the first move. Once he did I picked up a piece that I was about to move. "You ready to lose, Carl?" I taunted the boy who I was crushing on.

Carl looked at me and smirked, "Bring it on." He said taunting me and I narrowed my eyes at him and he did the same with me. No matter how much I wanted to beat him, I couldn't help, but think about how much I really loved that smirk. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sophia was watching us with amusement.

We began to get very competitive right after those few exchanged words between us and my competitive side came out. We've been playing for a while now and Lori and Shane aren't back yet. I looked at the board and realized me and Carl both only had one piece left and it's Carl move. _He can win if he places it there_, I thought looking at one of the squares.

"Carl." We suddenly heard Lori's voice call his name and out of shock Carl dropped his piece on the board on one of the squares where I could win. I grabbed my black piece and moved it over his red piece.

"No!" Carl shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yes!" I shouted fist pumping the air with both my hands in victory. "I won! I won!" I kept repeating looking at Carl. I heard Ed growl at me and I froze.

"Hey, you best shut the hell up before I do." Ed growled at me and I quickly put my hands down and went quiet staring down at the board and I felt both Carl's and Sophia's eyes on me. I heard Shane scoff at Ed before he began speaking.

"So, I'm thinking that since Atlanta is defiantly out of the question why don't we just go setup camp out in the forest, huh?" Shane spoke his thoughts looking over us. I watched Carol look over at Ed and he stared at us before scoffing and opening his door.

"Let's go!" Ed yelled and we all began to move and I grabbed my backpack and pulled it onto my back and picked up my blue bunny that I threw down in my fit of happiness. I followed behind Carol as she got into the passenger's seat and I sat behind her and right when I started to get comfortable Sophia climbed in beside me. Sophia looked at me and smiled brightly and I returned the smile buckling in. I turned around some and I watched Carl get into Shane's car and when I caught his gaze he smiled at me and I smiled back. Carl nodded at me and climbed into the car and I turned back around with a smile on my face. Sophia looked over at me.

Leaning over toward me, Sophia whispered into my ear. "He is soo crushing on you too, you know." Right after she said that she smirked at me and I lightly blushed before smiling.

"You think?" I giggled out and soon both of us were softly and quietly giggling as Ed drove behind Shane into the forest.

The Walking Dead

It's been about 2 months since that night on the highway and many others have made their way to the camp. The first was Dale, Andrea, and Amy in Dale's RV. The next was T-Dog, Jacqui, and Glenn in T-Dog's van. Then it was Jim, who came alone because all his family got devoured by the walkers. Then there was Morales and his family, his wife Miranda, his daughter Eliza, and his son Louis. Second to last was the Dixon Brothers, Merle Dixon being the older of the two and Daryl Dixon being the younger. Last were some other people whose names I can't fully remember. Calling those _things _walkers is something new, for me anyways, since before I was just calling them _killers_. Also, my relationship with Carl went from being invisible to him to being just a friend to being his best friend, but being his girlfriend most likely will never happen because I think he likes Sophia.

I believe that since back when the outbreak started school just came back from summer break, that it's the first or second week of October. If it is that means my birthday's past and I'm now 12 years old which is awesome, but it means that both Carl and Sophia are older than me, which sucks.

Me and Sophia are even closer than before the outbreak happened and I even been considering Carol as being my own Mother. Though, I'll never consider Ed as being my Father even if he is just like him. Though, back onto the topic of me and Sophia's relationship we've actually been calling each other sister, but not around other people expect Carl a few times. Another thing is Sophia has been trying to get me and Carl to hook up, but it'll most likely never happen and I keep telling her to just give up, yet, she believes we will.

_Tomorrow_, I thought as I changed into my pajamas in the RV's bathroom, _Glenn, who usually goes on runs alone, is taking a group to scavenge things' from Atlanta. Glenn usually comes back safely, so I hope all of the group that's going does too, but I feel like something is gonna go wrong._ With that last thought I began to lay down beside Sophia clutching my blue bunny in my arms and closed my eyes falling asleep quickly.

The Walking Dead

AN- I hope you enjoyed and if you hate it tell me, if you love it tell me, if you like it tell me, tell anything you have to say about this. Goodbye my Bleeders!


End file.
